candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Wafer Wharf
booster Levels where candies don't spawn | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi meets Olivia with a broken submarine (which she calls "Octoboat"). After episode: Tiffi fixes the hole in the Olivia's submarine by placing a patch of bubblegum over it. Olivia then cheers, "Hurray for bubblegum!". New things Level types *'Candy Order levels' ( ) are introduced in level 126. (Brief Description: Levels that require the player to collect candies/combinations.) Boosters *Lucky candy ( ) at level 131 Other The following candy orders are introduced: *All 6 colour candies *Striped candies *Colour bombs *The following combinations: Striped + Striped, Wrapped + Wrapped, Colour Bomb + Striped, Colour Bomb + Wrapped **Level 129 is the first level where candies don't respawn. Levels Wafer Wharf is an easy episode. It has two somewhat hard levels: and , and one very hard level: . However, there are many easy levels. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Peppermint Palace. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |5,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level where candies do not spawn |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level on web versions to have a combination order |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Lucky Candy booster unlocked |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |The seventh in a row |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= quai gaufrette.png|Before story Octupusafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 126 Reality.png|Level 126 - |link=Level 126 Level 127 Reality.png|Level 127 - |link=Level 127 Level 128 Reality.png|Level 128 - |link=Level 128 Level 129 Reality.png|Level 129 - |link=Level 129 Level 130 Reality.png|Level 130 - |link=Level 130 Level 131 Reality.png|Level 131 - |link=Level 131 Level 132 Reality.png|Level 132 - |link=Level 132 Level 133 Reality.png|Level 133 - |link=Level 133 Level 134 Reality.png|Level 134 - |link=Level 134 Level 135 Reality.png|Level 135 - |link=Level 135 Level 136 Reality.png|Level 136 - |link=Level 136 Level 137 Reality.png|Level 137 - |link=Level 137 Level 138 Reality.png|Level 138 - |link=Level 138 Level 139 Reality.png|Level 139 - |link=Level 139 Level 140 V2.png|Level 140 - |link=Level 140 |-| Champion title= Champ10.png|Champion title|link=Captain Wafer |-| Rewards= Tiffi 10 Gold Bars (Facebook).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Facebook) Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (Facebook) Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (Facebook) |-| Icon= Waferwharf.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Wafer Wharf.png|Wafer Wharf background EP10 Story 2.jpg EP10 Story 3.png EP10 Story 4.png Trivia *This episode is the first episode to have only one ingredient level. The second episode with one ingredient level is Piñata Park. *This episode has the most candy order levels. There are 10 of them in total, including 7 in a row. *This episode is the only one to have more moves levels than ingredients levels (2 moves vs. 1 ingredient). *This episode has the least amount of jelly levels. *The release date of this episode also introduces three different music themes, one for each level type. Before that, the only music that played in every level was the jelly/moves level music. *This is the first episode to take place in a watery terrain. *Formerly, the submarine on the map on mobile versions were big, but after the recent update, it is smaller. *The background on mobile devices does not show the bubblegum patch on the submarine. *On web, when Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player, the background picture is the same as one in this episode background. *This episode starts the trend of episode openers being candy order levels. Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Water-themed episodes